ultimate_marvel_vs_dc_infinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
About Wolverine Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities Wolverine's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself * Wolverine 1: Another of Colonel Stryker's projects? * Wolverine 2: No, I came from the future. * Wolverine 1: Ya sure you ain't something outta the Weapon X program? - * Wolverine 1: Loki playing tricks again? * Wolverine 2: Can't smell it? I'm you. * Wolverine 1: That don't sound right. - * Wolverine 1: My claws are aching for some action! * Wolverine 2: This time we ain't ending in a draw. * Wolverine 1: In our ways, we're both monsters. - * Wolverine 1: So what's it like in your future, bub? * Wolverine 2: The sentinels destroyed all mutants. * Wolverine 1: In mine, Apocalypse takes control. Vs Captain America * Wolverine: What else I gotta do, Cap? * Captain America: Prove you can be trusted. * Wolverine: Fed up with your doubt. - * Wolverine: Look at us, fighting again. * Captain America: I don't do it for my health. * Wolverine: Let's hope not. - * Captain America: It's time for a rematch. * Wolverine: If you insist, Cap. * Captain America: This time I'll defeat you, Logan. - * Captain America: Scott gave you the blade. * Wolverine: Don't need to it take you down. * Captain America: Show me. Vs Iron Man * Wolverine: Do you think you are worthy to fight me, bub? * Iron Man: This armor is tougher than your metal claws. * Wolverine: This thought shows your ignorance. - * Wolverine: Remember the war between you and Cap? * Iron Man: Well I can't deny that. * Wolverine: Now you're back together after tearing everything apart. - * Iron Man: You would be useful in the Avengers. * Wolverine: Will I have to deal with Wade? * Iron Man: I'll put him in line. - * Iron Man: So Magneto controls metal? * Wolverine: He ripped my adamantium outta me. * Iron Man: Keep him away from me. Vs Spider-Man * Wolverine: A kid is planning to take me on? * Spider-Man: My power comes great responsibilities, Logan. * Wolverine: I am the best on what I do. - * Wolverine: Aren't you dead? * Spider-Man: Call me the ghost of spider past * Wolverine: That's at first. - * Spider-Man: Remember when we swap bodies? * Wolverine: We're not talking about this. * Spider-Man: You didn't do something with MJ did you? - * Spider-Man: Let's form the best duos. * Wolverine: Don't push it Webhead. * Spider-Man: You probably say no, huh? Vs Thor * Wolverine: Do you think you are worthy to fight me, bub? * Thor: This hammer can break any metal in the universe. * Wolverine: But it never break me or Cap's shield. - * Wolverine: Well you're certainly got the swagger. * Thor: The thunder is mine to command. * Wolverine: Should I give you my seal of approval? - * Thor: Yield, friend Wolverine. * Wolverine: What the hell do you know? * Thor: We must prepare ourselves for vile beings. - * Thor: Living in the shadows, darkens your soul. * Wolverine: Everyone says that about me. * Thor: They prefer this realm's life force, Wolverine. Vs Hulk * Wolverine: My claws are aching for some action. * Hulk: Hulk break your claws this time, little man. * Wolverine: This time we ain't ending in a draw. - * Wolverine: Fury sent me here to find you. * Hulk: Leave Hulk alone. * Wolverine: In our ways, we're both monsters. - * Hulk: Little man cross Hulk's path again. * Wolverine: You have a problem with this? * Hulk: HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN AGAIN. - * Hulk: Hulk will rip you again. * Wolverine: If you think I'm the same as before, you're going to pay dearly. * Hulk: Hulk is tougher than little man thought. Costumes * Classic (default) * Old Man Logan